


let me be your hero baby

by hyuckieluv



Series: nct in the shadow world [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Donghyuck Is A Badass, He's Also A Warlock, Lowercase, M/M, Mark Hates Shadowhunters, Mark Is A Horrible Shadowhunters, Markmin Are Shadowhunters, Parabatai Bond, Shadowhunters Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: mark is a terrible shadowhunter, but luckily his badass warlock boyfriend is there to save him.





	let me be your hero baby

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i love shadowhunters and i love nct,,, also wanted to write some kinda humour/crack. i hope u enjoyed and i'm sorry in the future for spelling and grammar mistakes!!

mark lee was not cut out to be a shadowhunter. he’d be much better suited working in a cafe and failing college someplace safe, not risking his life fighting demons in the streets.

 

it would be a whole different story if he was decent at killing demons, but alas, he was terrible at it. he sometimes even felt bad for killing them, and they were literally bloodthirsty creatures from another dimension. he really needed to work out his emotional issues.

 

this time three years ago his parents had sprung the ‘hi mark! by the way, just thought you should know that you’re actually demon hunter!’ announcement on him before shipping him off to the seoul institute.

 

three years later he still couldn’t kill demons without squealing, he cried when the cool shadowhunters were mean to him and he broke weapons in the training room without even touching them.

 

if his brother, who his parents used to tell him was ‘studying’ in seoul, wasn’t the head of the institute, then mark probably would’ve been kicked out by now. he was just lucky taeyong liked him.

 

but, mark did have a parabatai now. a shadowhunter by the name of jaemin, who was mark’s best friend and his so called partner in crime. being parabatai basically meant that when mark screwed something up, jaemin helped him take the blame. mark loved jaemin.

 

he also did happen to have himself a cute warlock boyfriend, but like most things, apparently that wasn’t cool with the clave.

 

mark had come to the conclusion three years ago that most shadowhunters sucked, and he would continue to see donghyuck no matter what the shadowhunters their shitty government said. fuck the system.

 

he and jaemin also bonded over the fact that they were both ‘involved with downworlders,’ seeing as jaemin was loved dearly by not just one, but two downworlders. an adorable chinese faerie called renjun and a curly haired werewolf boy, jeno. they were a hell of a trio, to say the least.  

 

taeyong, bless his soul, didn’t actually care that the two of them were dating downworlders. mark would even go as far as to say that he liked them. his brother was more annoyed by the fact that he had to constantly lie and cover for them whenever they spent nights away from the institute, but seeing as he was the big boss man, no one ever really questioned him.

 

mark lee was a terrible shadowhunter, and yet for some reason, taeyong still sent him on missions. and every single time he did, it went a little something like this;

 

“oh my god! mark, duck!”

 

“duck? jaemin, what am i meant to be ducking!?”

 

“the-”

 

jaemin was cut off as the ravener demon they were fighting used its tail to swipe mark off of his feet, earning a screech from the older boy.

 

“oh the raveners tail, gotcha. i will listen without question next time.”

 

jaemin was unsure how mark managed to get the sentence out, seeing as he’d just had the breath knocked out of him by a very pissed off demon. jaemin would usually help him with his ravener problem, but he was too busy trying not to be killed by the crazy bitch of a warlock who was controlling said demon.

 

“jaemin oh my god, she’s using her mind powers to move the kitchen utensils!”

 

“mark, shut up and kill the ravener demon!”

 

“it ate my stele and just kinda killed itself!”

 

“i’m sorry, it did what!?” jaemin whirled around, narrowly dodging a steak knife the warlock had aimed at him. sure enough, mark was right. he was laying on the ground next to a patch of sticky demon ichor, the ravener no longer anywhere in sight. he wanted to be surprised, but he didn’t really have the time, seeing as kitchen witch was currently closing in on him.

 

suddenly, they heard a familiar voice shouting their names from outside of the empty butchery, which was the _very_ top secret place that the warlock had chosen as a secret lair.

 

“who goes there!?” she roared dramatically, an array of knives floating around her in midair. mark would be impressed if he wasn’t terrified.

 

the glass windows near the front suddenly burst, the locked door also slamming open. all three of them spun around, mark diving across the floor and jaemin side stepping to avoid the shards. a silhouette now stood in the doorway, their palms out-turned as angry blue flames sparked from them.

 

“angela sweetie it's so good to see you! i hate to break up whatever is going on here, but i think you’ll find that these two fools are actually my boyfriend and his dumbass best friend! and you have about two seconds to leave them alone before i make sure your insides become your outsides, sound good?”

 

it was donghyuck. mark let out a shaky breath of relief and pressed himself against the far wall, eyeing the crazy kitchen witch, angela, sympathetically. she was totally, infinitely screwed. 

 

donghyuck strutted into the butchery, his cat eyes gleaming. he threw up a single hand, and immediately every knife in the room came to a stand still. jaemin watched with raised eyebrows as they all clattered to the ground, thankfully not anywhere near he or mark.

 

“donghyuck, you beautiful bastard! what the fuck are you doing here!? how did you even find us?”

 

“i’m here to save your asses, obviously! love you, muah!” donghyuck blew a kiss over his shoulder at mark before he turned back to angela, a wicked grin spreading across his face. mark gulped. whenever donghyuck smiled like that, nothing good ever happened.

 

he threw out his other hand, his power exploding in the form of a white energy ball. he flung it into other warlock’s chest, sending her crashing through the plaster wall and into the back room. donghyuck scoffed and stepped through the hole she’d created in the wall, clasping his hands together and creating a brilliant blue flame that looked as if it surely must burn.

 

it was a massive upgrade from the sparks they’d seen earlier, mark thought.

 

“not so brave now, huh?” donghyuck taunted, smiling sweetly. the female warlock offered a pitiful excuse as to why she’d been controlling demons and trying to kill jaemin and mark, but she stopped abruptly mid sentence. the pair of parabatai peered through the hole, jaemin letting out a low whistling noise as they saw what donghyuck had done to her. 

 

angela’s mouth was now sewn close, something that was done simply by donghyuck clicking his fingers. donghyuck may look like a rip off magnus bane with his flamboyant sense of style and sassy attitude, but he was so much more than that. he was the son of a greater demon, and with that title came great power.

 

donghyuck gave one final dramatic _whoosh_ of his hands, and jaemin and mark watched as a portal suddenly shimmered into reality.

 

“you see angela, this portal here will take you straight to idris. i hate the clave just as much as you do, but sending you off to them is what i must do, seeing as you decided to try and kill my boyfriend, who i happen to really like. have fun in alicante!” donghyuck exclaimed, giving her a final wave before he sent her into the portal with a shove.

 

donghyuck brushed his hands off on his pants as the portal disappeared again, a casual expression on his face. mark didn't know if he was terrified or proud of his boyfriend. probably a little bit of both. 

 

“are you two idiots okay?” he asked, reaching out to brush his fingers across the cut on mark’s cheek. mark nodded dumbly and jaemin rolled his eyes.

 

“yeah we’re okay. thanks for that hyuck,” jaemin sighed and donghyuck winked at him.

 

“it’s no problem doll. give injunnie and jeno my best okay? i’ll take this fool back to mine,” donghyuck laughed, dismissing jaemin with a flick of his wrist. jaemin bid a quick goodbye to his parabatai before hurrying out, leaving the couple alone in the now silent butchery.

 

“did i ever tell you that you’re extremely hot when you’re angry?”

 

_“mark!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this i'll make it a series!! pls leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed, i worked hard on this dumb lil crackfic!


End file.
